Just some company
by Crimsonburn
Summary: A little Drabble, though it may lead into something more. Set after series three, please read first story published and reviews are welcome! jana is feeling rather nostalgic and wishes something would take the blues away...


Jana huffed, sighed, heaved. She had been huffing, sighing, heaving for the last five hours and her body yearned for sleep. Stuck in segolia's quietest department may have seemed like the greatest idea the former wild wolfblood ever had when she was still recovering from the daily teenage angst life threw at her, but, right now she craved for some kind of enjoyment. Being a wild wolfblood really taught her that craziness is the spice of than wait for emails to pop up on her computer every five minutes. However, Jana had promised Rhydian she'd try the city, the human world and start the rest of her life because everyone else was doing it. The wild just reminded her of the scars she carries; the shame, pride and fear of leading and failing a group of wolfbloods, nearly turning them into humans, that keeps her away from her real family. Jana missed her pack, the instinct to lead, the raw succulent meat she'd eat every day, and the ground matted with leaves to sleep on. Now it was just rules, bosses and not alphas, canteen cooked casseroles that were laced in fat and were insipid when tasted, not to forget the soft mattresses that nearly engulfs Jana every night. Even the pay in segolia was low, though that didn't bother Jana: she still had her trustee caravan as plan b. Yet she promised Rhydian she'd try.

Although Rhydian wasn't here.

He was in Canada, with his real alpha, enjoying the snow and on going winters.

Shan and Tom hasn't contacted Jana either, both still living in Stoneybridge. Where they belong.

No pack, nil familiarity in surroundings, ninety percent of people human and the lack of good meat reminded Jana of how lonely life could get. Jana belonged nowhere. How people come and go, change and develop into mature beings. Jana never thought that she'd be working in an office for a multi-international Wolfblood company, smack bang in the middle of Newcastle, and the restriction with the use of eolas, when three years ago she had dreamed of what central heating was like, and how the rest of the wild pack thought humans spoke a different language, eating their own children's bones and wearing human pelt- or maybe it was just Aran wanting to wind the female up. Again. Everything around the woman just made her feel even more alone in life, reminding Jana of a life she lost.

Jana was dragged out of her nostalgic daydream when the door swung open. Jana smelt the air, savouring the sweet scent that intoxicated every living thing in its way. Although the door was soon slammed shut, a silhouette lit outside the room, waiting to enter. Jana knew exactly who it was, and she rolled her eyes, not expecting anything else from the man who could so easily steal her heart in seconds. Lethargically, Jana stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a scraggy young man. Aran. The wild wolfblood went to submit in front of his still perceived alpha, though Jana grabbed onto his shoulders, stopping him and hauled him into her private office. No other wolfblood was around this department, so only humans who were queuing in need of using the very slow low budget photocopier outside the rows of office's, would have notice Aran's gesture. Many would have thought a proposal had gone bad, the others would just find the circumstances weird.

Jana pulled Aran to the centre of the room, hesitantly letting go of her strong grip of him. Aran stared at his alpha, yellow eyes gleaming and the wild radiating off his toned body. He stepped closer to Jana, noticing how tall she had grown since their last departure, and how every wisp of red hair seemed to be like fire: the closer Aran got, the hotter he felt and the more intense emotions that smouldered his mind. Aran hasn't changed much, except he grew his charcoal beard to make it thicker, which Jana couldn't help by admire it. They stood in silence, for a few minutes, seconds, hours, it didn't matter because neither of them were afraid of drowning in the pools of each others eyes.

"Aran what are you doing here?" Jana was the first to speak, her voice tender yet firm.

"To work here."

"What?"

Aran grunted solemnly, shuffling over to the walls and inhaling the corners and panels like a dog with a bone. "My sister needs a cure, the human way of living in a natural environment where wolfbloods live is slowly killing her. We need security, leadership, answers."

"Basically me." Jana uttered halfheartedly earning silence as approval from Aran. Jana perched on the edge of her desk, furrowing her eyebrows at the plan Aran devised.

"I can work here. Live wherever you live. Presuming its safe for my sister."

"But I'd have to ask Dacia to contact Segolia and get you a Job, I'm not in a high enough status to even ask them got you. Even then you'd get moved near humans."

Aran stopped sniffing, he swivelled round to face Jana, veins travelling up his arms as disgust rewrote his facial expression entirely. "That doesn't deter my plan. As long as my sister is safe and I'm with you then I will work with humans."

"Humans though, you hate them."

"I have lost my hate for them, i will never understand them."

"So why live in the human world? You hate the human world."

Aran's voice was mellow, yet his face was somber and like he had just waded through his grave of roses. "I do not hate you, if you can live with humans then I can."

"You weren't saying that when I needed to stay in the human world the most."

Aran's eyes softened, he had been a fool when he attempted to pressure Jana bak into the wild when she had just been shot. He couldn't admit he was afraid of the unknown, he wanted to protect Jana even though she didn't need protecting. But now he isn't afraid, and his heart is saying something completely different. Covering up his soft emotions Aran's face hardened. He stepped a little closer, feeling his heart play a medley of rhythms inside his chest. "I have acknowledged my mistakes, I'm prepared to face tames and humans."

"But are you ready?"

"I'm more than capable." Aran spat. He prowled towards her, leaping straight over the desk. If Jana was human, Aran would have fallen onto her lap and caused collateral damage but luckily, Jana moved her revolving chair that moves on wheels just on time for Aran to land by her feet. His eyes light upon hers, never leaving each others sight. Aran bent his back straight, his head level with hers (for some reason the chairs are really small and short- low budget), inches apart and words they'd love to say to each other brimming on their magnetic lips.

"Prove it." Jana challenged.

Jana didn't mean to blurt it out, secretly blaming the fact that it was on the heat of the moment as it felt a right thing to say. Suddenly the moment felt right. The ache harboured in Aran's heart evaporated after months, as their lips connected in a nebulae explosion of hurricane swirls. Aran deepened the kiss, placing his hands on her neck so it looked like he was strangling Jana from a distance. Eventually, Jana fell off the chair, accidentally but happy falling forward, where Aran dominantly caught her by the hips and swivelling sidewards so that they were kneeling. They broke away from the in sync kiss. This time Jana was huffing, panting, and sighing contently, as their breaths mingled and hands instinctively entwined.

"You proved it." Jana while red warmly, nuzzling her face into the crook of Aran's shoulder.

"I'd defy who I am for you." Aran murmured.

That's when Jana grinned and laughed, confusing Aran somewhat. Jana realised she didn't need a full pack, she didn't need Rhydian who wasn't here. She had Aran, who was here and she wasn't bored of life. Most importantly, Jana didn't feel lonely. She was complete. She belonged.

"Why are you so amused?" Aran inquired, his eyes piercing her own like rocket launchers.

"Because I love you."

"As I do too." Even Aran couldn't hold off a smirk. They kissed, feeling the warmth inside their bodies ignited into a firework. It felt so right and good for both wolfblood's. Jana abruptly parted from their tight embrace, frowning slightly.

"What is the matter Jana?"

"Where's your sister?"


End file.
